So, You're The Hired Help?
by jazzandbells
Summary: Sam and the Elders want the Cullens gone but they have to abide by the treaty set in place? Not knowing what to do or who to turn to, they decide to get help. Who do they get help from? But Bella of course. Bella and Embry pairing, with a lil Bella/Eddie
1. Chapter 1

Sam needs to get rid of the Cullens, he doesn't want anyone else to phase. He hears about Bella dating a Cullen and commissions her into helping. What he didn't plan on happening happens. Bella falls in love with the Cullen, the same events happen and after Edward leaves Bella in the forest, she rushes to Sams and gets imprinted on by Embry.

**POV: Sam**

It has begun, the trading of our lives, what we want to do all because of the bloodsuckers wanting to live a normal life. Now the men of the Quileute tribe have to give up our lives and protect them, but we will not stand for this no longer. Three of our people have already turned wolf because of the Cullens and we can do nothing of it because of the treaty that our ancestors started generations ago. But what they don't know is that we have a trick up our sleeves, we just have to hope that it will work for the best.

"Sam, you know that this has to be done right? We have to get rid of them once and for all, we have to make sure that they never come back so that we can live our lives in peace," Billy Black, our tribes chief tells me. He's trying to convince me to let his best friends daughter to help. Apparently he was talking to Charlie Swan, the chief of police up in Forks, the next town over and over heard his daughter come in and say that the Cullens creep her out. Of course, Billy knows something else but he just won't tell me what it is. He says that it's just not his secret to tell.

"Alright Billy, we will try this, but you better have a way of making sure that the girl doesn't get hurt," I sighed, ignoring the looks of shock from Jared and Paul, the other two in the pack. "I understand your want to have them gone, you don't want this life for Jacob or anyone else. It's a shame that it got started now."

"Thank you Sam, but the thing is, you're going to need to come into Forks with me soon, in about an hour," Billy said looking sheepish. "In time you will understand. Isabella already knows what they are, her mind is blocked to the mind reader in the coven. She came over here a few days ago with Charlie and I overheard her and Jake talking about them, said that they were creepy, and that the mind reader wouldn't stop glaring at her. We need to do this Sam, and I thank you for agreeing because I would have gone ahead and done it anyways. I need you to sniff some things out around Charlies too, bring the pack if you need too," Billy said before rolling to the kitchen and grabbing a set of keys.

"Paul, I want you to patrol the boarder, Jared, you will come with Billy and I," I ordered, getting grunts in response.

**POV: Bella**

Moving to Forks to spend time with Charlie is not something that I mind doing for my mothers happiness, but she's warned me about the type of creatures there, taking too much stock in the old Quileute legends that we were told lived lived there. Vampires with gold eyes and were wolves. At first I thought my mom was off her rocker, at least that was until I got a look myself at Forks High School. Instead of calling my mom up and telling her I want to go home because it just isn't working out here, I decide to man up and grow some balls.

When Charlie (my dad) decided that he was going down to La Push, the Quileute reservation to see his friend, I decided that I would go with him and hang out with scrawny little Jacob. And that's when it got interesting.

Jacob was asking me about how I like school, and when I said that it was okay except for the creepy Cullens, I knew that I caught Billy's attention. When Charlie and I were leaving that night, I gave Billy a hug good bye and he whispered in my ear, "I know that you know, be safe, and I might have a job for you."

I gave him a little extra squeeze, letting him know that I get him loud and clear. A week later is when the plan started coming together. Charlie was staying late at work one day when Billy and two seriously fuck hot men knocked on the door.

"Uh, hey Billy, dad's still working. Would you like to come in though?" I asked, confused.

"That'd be fine. Bells these two men are Sam Uley and Jared Cameron. Sam, Jared, this is Isabella Swan," Billy said, introducing us.

"It's a pleasure, why don't you guys go into the kitchen, I can cook something up real quick before you tell me what's going on," I said, shutting the door behind Jared and letting Billy lead the way into the kitchen.

"Food?" Jared asked, looking happy, while Billy started to laugh.

"That'd be nice Bells, just make sure to make a lot. These two eat a lot. Now, can you let us know how you know what the Cullens are? Do they know that you know?" Billy asked.

"How many times have I asked you to tell the legends for me Billy? Whether it be at a bonfire or just a tale before bed when I would spend the night with Rach and Becca? And you know how mum is, she believes in that kind of stuff. The cold ones and the wolves. What are you doing?" I asked, when I glanced up and saw Sam sniffing the air.

"Can you hold off on the telling real quick? Jared, go outside see if you can smell anything different. Do you mind if I sniff around the house?" Sam asked me, getting me confused before comprehension dawned. Sure, I'll wait to finish telling. Billy what do you want to drink?" I answered.

"Water's fine, the same will be good for Jared and Sam," he responded, watching them go about sniffing.

"What's going on Billy?" I ask, confused watching as Sam goes upstairs. Filling up three glasses of water I set them on the table.

"Well, either Sam has to take a piss and he's sniffing for the hydrant, or he smells something that's not supposed to be here," Billy responded, getting a snort of laughter from me.

"That's nice," I said getting stuff out for dinner, fish, rice and broccoli. As I start pan frying the fish Jared comes back in with a solemn look on his face. Sam comes back downstairs with a glare.

"One of them has been inside your room," Sam tells me as him and Jared sits down at the table and grab a glass of water. "You can continue if you like."

"Well, Billy you know how Renee is about believing weird stuff. She tried to talk me out of coming to live with dad because she feared what was in the woods, whether it be you wolves, or the cold ones. I didn't believe her because it's supposed to be a myth, vampires and werewolves shouldn't exist, yet they do. My first day of school and I get a shock, it's true, at least the vampire part of it anyways. The way that they moved was too graceful, the way that they just stared at their food, not eating, just moved it around a bit. It's too suspicious. I sit next to one of them in my biology class, and that first day he just glared at me and tried to breathe at a bare minimum. I got a glance at his eyes, first they were gold and then they changed to black." I paused for a moment, platting the food and then setting it on the table before grabbing plates for all of us and a glass of sweet tea for me. "Dig in," I muttered watching as Sam and Jared filled their plates to the brim before stuffing their faces.

"How would you like to help us get rid of them?" Billy asked between bites of food. Sam and Jared paused for a moment, waiting on my answer.

"It depends what would I have to do?" I asked curious of the answer.

"You would have to get close to them, pretend to love them and then figure out a way for them to move as quickly as they can," Sam said, "but you have to be safe, we can't protect you unless you are on our land."

"So I just have to get close to them and find a way to force them out of their home?" I ask, trying to clarify.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. This is good by the way," Jared said.

"Bells sure is one hell of a cook. She always has been. Now we can offer you some type of protection, but it won't be ready for a couple more weeks. Would you be able to come down say two Saturdays from now to pick it up?" Billy asked me.

"Yeah, I think some friends are planning a trip down to first beach for that Saturday, I said I'd go. What kind of protection would it be?" I answered.

"It'd just be a band, kind of like a bracelet that will ward off any type of manipulation that would be harmful towards you," Sam said. "It'd have protection 'charms' chanted over it, and then there will be a lotion type thing I guess that helps with the same thing that you would have to use weekly."

"Is there any time frame that you want them gone by?" I ask the three of them.

"Preferably before the month is out, but that might be too difficult. Just as soon as possible. Call me when you find out more about coming down to first beach with your friends and I will send Sam, Jared, and Paul down to first beach to give you what you will need. Try to stay away from them without being suspicious," Billy said, patting my hand.

"I'll try. Why does Sam, Jared, and this Paul guy all have to be there to give it to me?" I ask, curious. And who's Paul?

"They are the only ones that the gene has been wakened in, and in order for it to work, all members of the pack must be present," Billy said.

"I will do my best to be safe around them, and hopefully have them gone by the end of the year," I reply, smiling lightly at the three.

"Bella, would you mind letting Sam and Jared have your number so that they can reach you when necessary? And so they can pass it along to Paul?" Billy asked.

"Why would they need my cell number?"

"So in case they need to get a hold of you quickly, or you them you have an ease of access," Billy said.

"Yeah, put your guys' numbers in along with this Paul guy and I'll give you guys my number," I sighed, handing them my phone.

"We will be sure to call you before the party down at first beach so we can let you know when we will be there," Sam said, standing up. "We should probably be going, I'm sure Paul is getting anxious to know what has been said. Just so you know, when you meet Paul, try not to anger him. Jared, when we get back to La Push I want you to take over patrol for Paul," he continued.

"Okay, and thank you for the meal Bella, you certainly didn't have to feed us," Jared said standing up and offering me his hand to shake.

"It's not a problem, and what did you mean by there was one in my room? Probably a little late to be asking that now and all but... what'd you mean?" I asked Sam.

"Your room is saturated in leech stink," he replied. "Even your bed, it's like they were laying on your bed with you, who ever it was. We will have a dream catcher that will offer 'protection' as well, just not for the dreams. Hang it on your headboard," Sam told me.

"Okay, thank you Sam, Jared. Billy, it was nice seeing you again, and I will do my best to help you guys out," I said as I walked with them to the door.

"Be safe Bells," Billy said as Sam helped him out the door. "And tell your dad to come down for the game this weekend."

"Will do Billy. I will let him know that you stopped by looking for him," I said before shutting the door. Walking back towards the kitchen, I stuck a plate of food for dad in the microwave before writing a note telling him how to heat it up and sticking it on the fridge door. I cleaned up the dishes from dinner before walking upstairs and getting a shower, and just relaxing before I went to bed.

Some time in the middle of the night, I wake up cold. Reaching towards the lamp on my bedside table, I quickly turn it on, not looking away from my room. With the lamp on, I quickly scan my room and notice that my window is open. I get up quickly to shut it and I see a pale figure with bronze colored hair standing in the tree's behind the house. Mumbling under my breath I shut the window and lock it before getting back in my bed and try to fall back asleep before I have to get up and go to school the next day.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Dad! Do you know where my keys are? I can't find them and I'm going to be late?" I shouted down the stairs to my dad.

"I don't know Bells, but there's a guy at the door. Reddish-copper colored hair. Want me to send him away?" he asked as he came and stood in my doorway. "I think he said something about offering you a ride to and from school today. I can always drive you and pick you up. I think Billy might have an extra key. If you want we can head down to La Push tonight."

"That sounds like a plan. Can you tell whoever is at the door that I don't need a ride?" I asked, stuffing my stuff in my bag before heading downstairs after my dad.

"Take my keys and start up the cruiser, I'll put the lights on if you want me to so you get to school on time," Dad said, tossing me his keys, knowing full well I won't be able to catch them. I forgot to mention, my dads the Chief of Police in this little town of Forks, Washington. Normally I'd hate to ride in his cruiser but at the moment I am going to love it because I can avoid creepy Cullen for just a bit longer.

"Thanks Dad, that'd be great,"I said walking towards his cruiser as he sends creeper away. Getting in the passenger seat, I put the key in the ignition and start the car, trying to warm it up some before my dad gets in.

The drive to school was silent other than a few mumblings about the rain.

"Alright Bells, I will be back by the time schools out and we'll head down to Billy's," dad said before putting the car in park.

"Thanks dad," I said smiling before leaning over and kissing his cheek and getting out. I walked over towards Angela and smiled briefly at her raised eyebrow. "I couldn't find my keys," I muttered as way of explanation.

"Ah, okay. C'mon, let's get ourselves to English," she said after giving me a hug hello. She'd get along well with some of the guys from the rez.

"Oh, yes, let us get to English before we die of the freezing rain," I said in an overdramatic sarcastic tone getting a laugh out of Angela before following her into the school and towards our shared first period class. Over the week that I have been here, I have made plenty of friends, but Angela was the best. She's my best friend, and from the way that the freaky pixie Cullen stares at me, it seems like she's going to try and get me to be her best friend.

"Bella, hush, you're gathering unwanted attention," Angela said as she laughed and pointed towards a group of freshmen and sophomores.

"Fine. Ruin my fun, I guess I will just have to wait until I go see Jake today with Charlie to get my fix of banter," I sighed, pouting slightly before going to my seat leaving Angela by the door and laughing quietly as she stood there just staring at me. She sent a playful glare my way and went to sit in her seat by the windows and the annoying Jessica Stanley who thinks she's my best friend, when she's hardly a friend.

After class was over Angela came towards my seat while I was packing my stuff and stood there tapping her foot over and over again.

"Yes, dear?" I asked, hiding my laughter at her miffed expression.

"Who exactly is this Jake guy? And why are you so playful today?" she asked me.

"Jake is my best friend, practically my brother although I fear that he feels more for me than I do him. And I don't know why I'm so playful, must have been something I ate, too much caffeine or something," I responded walking out the door and into a cold wall...er person.

"Sorry, I should have been paying more attention to where I was going," a smooth, voice said. Glancing up I saw Edward Cullen trying to look alluring. Now I have to act.

"Oh...it's okay, I should be paying more attention and I'm a klutz, I'm sorry," I said, forcing a blush and trying to act embarrassed when I wasn't.

"I'm Edward Cullen, we sit next to each other in Biology," he said as the warning bell went.

"That's nice, I have to go, I don't want to be late," I mumbled before dashing off towards my Spanish class. _Fucking freak,_ I thought before I ran into the door of my Spanish Class. I quickly opened the door, blushing for real this time, at all the looks I was getting. "Sorry," I said to the sub and went towards the back to sit in my seat, getting a smirk from Mike Newton. _Great._

Throughout class Newton kept glancing at me and it was getting on my nerves. When the bell rang I couldn't get out of my seat fast enough but the twerp still caught up to me.

"Bella, hey," he said as he grabbed my wrist.

"Hi Mike," I muttered trying to yank my hand back.

"Are you doing anything after school today?" he asked.

"Yeah my dad and I are going down to La Push," I said, grateful that we already had plans made.

"Oh, well, what about tomorrow?"

"The answer's no Mike," Angela said as she came up to us in the hall. "Bella and I are shopping tomorrow, going to Seattle after school and spending the next two nights there and coming back on Sunday." I shot her a look that said what the hell?

"Yeah, sorry Mike," I said, trying my best to sound apologetic when I wasn't at all.

"It's alright, we still have next week," he said before he walked away.

"My god, does he not know how to take a hint?" Angie asked as we walked towards our lockers.

"I guess not, but what was that? Shopping in Seattle?" I asked.

"Yeah, the Borders up there. The closest place that has any decent books. God knows Port Angeles doesn't have anything good, neither does the bookstore downtown and the library sucks," she said.

"Thank you, I thought you meant clothes," I said, relaxing.

"Well, maybe if we have time, I don't know about you, but I am dying to get a new bathing suit for the trip to First Beach in a couple of weeks. You are going right?" she asked.

"Of course. My dad's friend Billy, Jake's dad, he wants to give me something, but it won't be ready until then. So I have to go down there that day as well."

"Good, cause even if you didn't I would have dragged you down there. Instead of getting a ride with Mike and Tyler do you want me to just swing by your place and we can ride together?"

"That sounds like a good idea. Is Ben going?" I asked her, knowing that she has a crush on the guy.

"No, his parents are having a party that day or something and he's needed there," she said sadly as we made our way to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Do your parents know that you're going to Seattle tomorrow after school?" I asked her, knowing that I would have to tell Charlie.

"Yeah, they wanted me to bring a friend, told them that I'd ask you. You are up to it, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll ask Charlie tonight on the way to Billy's. Need to find out if he has a spare key for the truck since it was his. Couldn't find mine. Charlie should say yes, and if Billy has an extra key for the truck I'll probably drive to school tomorrow or something," I muttered.

"Well, even if Billy has an extra key, why don't I pick you up for school tomorrow and you leave a bag of clothes in the trunk and we can leave after schools out tomorrow?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll text you after I ask dad," I said before giving the lunch lady my money for food and waiting for Angela to do the same before walking towards the table full of our 'friends.'

"Hey Bella, what's up with your dad driving you to school today?" Jessica asked me.

"Couldn't find my keys, and we're going down to La Push today," I said before I started to eat my salad.

"Bummer," she said. "Do you know who you're going to ask to the spring dance?" she asked the girls at the table as a whole. Girls pick and all.

"I'm not going, not a fan of dancing," I muttered, only Angie heard me.

"I have an idea of who I want to ask," Angela said, getting the attention off of me.

"Who?" Lauren asked, her nasally voice annoying the fuck out of me. I just wanted her to either blow her nose or get a new nose job.

"Ben Cheney, you know the nerdy one?" she said, making it a question and getting me to laugh.

"The nerdy one?" I asked between my laughter.

"That's what they called him last year, he's always got his nose in a comic book," she said, not even batting an eye at my laughter.

"When is this dance anyways?" I asked Jessica.

"In three weeks," Lauren answered snottily as the bell rang. _Joy, Biology and creeper here I come,_ I thought before throwing away my trash.

Making my way towards class with Mike by my side seeing as he has the class with me, we talked about non-committal things coming up like the test next Thursday in Biology. Getting into class I found that creeper Cullen wasn't there. Come to think about it, I hadn't seen him since he stopped me after first period. Oh well, he's probably decimating the populations of deer. His eyes did look a little dark. 


	2. Chapter 2

So You're The Hired Help? Chapter 2

POV: Bella

Angela and I just got back from our trip to Seattle and it was fun. I never knew that shopping would be that fun, but seeing as we spent most of our time in the bookstore, I'm not complaining. I love to read and so does Angie. At first when I asked my dad, I thought that he was going to flip, but when I said that Angela and I were going to be sharing a room and that we'd end up sticking together, and take her car since everyone knows my truck wouldn't make it that far, he ended up agreeing. As soon as I texted Angela, she replied within seconds saying that she would be at my house by 7:30 the next morning to pick me up for school.

Friday during school, Edward wasn't there and I was so happy. Plus it was a sunny day, must be off killing poor innocent animals to sustain their thirst. Then again I guess it is a good thing that they don't feed off of humans and go to school. They might take lunch time a little bit too seriously.

Billy did end up having a spare key for the truck and when he gave it to me, he told me to keep it on me at all times so I didn't lose it. I think that was because I told him that I was pretty sure that I saw the creepy Cullen in the forest by my house. He also told me that while the protection couldn't be rushed, to be extra cautious and to try not to be caught alone with any of the Cullens no matter who they are.

And that leads us to today, me being loaded up into an ambulance with Angie sitting right next to me. We stopped at the only gas station in Forks and I didn't see the wet floor sign. I know, I know. Brilliance right there. Angela couldn't decide if she wanted to laugh at me or ask me if I was okay. She ended up doing a mixture of both, and I was right there with her, after I woke up from being knocked unconscious. Charlie ended up meeting us at the hospital as I was being taken to a room in the E.R to be examined by a doctor. Angela was by my side the whole time explaining what happened to both the nurses and my dad, the latter of which couldn't stop laughing.

"Dad, I know that I'm funny, but seriously, you can stop laughing at my expense. I'm fine, how many times do I have to tell you that?" I said, getting frustrated quickly.

"I know you keep saying that Bells, but this is a new one even for you. Walking into doors, you have covered, along with locking yourself out of a bathroom that wasn't locked, you have covered. Tripping up and down stairs, covered, tripping over nothing, covered. But slipping on a wet floor by not seeing the caution sign and knocking yourself unconscious you haven't done before. I can't help but want to laugh," my lovely dad said.

"What do you mean locking herself out of a bathroom that wasn't locked, Chief Swan?" Angela asked, trying to hide her laughter.

"We were taking a road trip down to Portland one summer, a few years ago, and Bella really had to pee, so we stopped at a gas station and the bathrooms were outside. The door to the ladies room had two door handles on it, one was something that you would just pull and the other was one that you twist and pull, kinda like that one over there," he said pointing to the handle on the door to the room that we were in. "She goes up to the door and only tries to pull on the one handle, not thinking to try the other one and when that doesn't work, she goes inside to get the key off of the clerk behind the counter who said that it should be unlocked unless there was someone inside. She comes back out, goes back to the door and knocks on it, hoping that no one was in there," he continued, laughing at my blushing face.

"Dad! Stop please!" I whined, covering my face with my hands, getting laughs from Angie and my dad.

"So, after that she starts walking back towards us dejectedly, and when she gets back to the car, this blonde woman walks up to the door and first she tries the only handle that Bells did, and when that didn't work, she tried the other handle and viola the door opened. And Bells was pissed, so while she waited for the woman to come out, she started dancing in one stop trying not to piss herself," dad finished before him and Angela started to laugh even more. There was a knocking at the door that got everyone to quiet before dad called out for whoever it was to come in.

"Hello Ms. Swan, I'm Doctor Cullen," a musical voice said as he walked in the door. As I looked up I saw a blonde vampire come in with golden eyes. _Great, just great. One leech in my room, most likely the same one that is in my biology class. And now I get the father leech as a doctor. This is just great,_ I think to myself. At least I'm not alone in the room with him.

"Hi, can you tell them that I am fine?" I ask as he feels around my head and when he hits a tender spot I don't flinch or anything. My breathing remains calm and so does my heart rate. I am feeling mighty proud of myself at the moment.

"Any pain in the head?" He asked, ignoring my question? "Sensitivity to light or sound?"

"No, no, and no. Can I leave now?" I mutter in response to his questions, silently cursing Billy that he didn't tell me a leech worked at the hospital.

"Bella, be nice," Charlie said, shooting me a look that said we will be talking about this when we get home.

"Sorry Doc. But seriously, we're in a hospital that has needles," I say as way of explanation.

"That's quite alright Ms. Swan. It seems as though you are free to go, once your dad signs your release papers. If you get a headache any time in the next few hours, take a Tylenol. If there is any dizziness, ringing in your ears, or sensitivity to light, please come into the hospital as quickly as you can so we can check and see if you have any other signs of a concussion, okay?" Doctor Cullen said.

"Alright, Dad, go sign the papers please?" I ask, putting a pout on that I know my dad can't resist.

"Alright Bells, just don't get injured. At least not any more than what you already are," he said as he got up out of the chair that he was in and followed the doctor out of the room to sign the papers.

"So, Angie, what did you think of that little story my dad told you?" I asked, turning to Angela and seeing her staring out the door where the Doctor was now standing.

"Your dad has signed all papers necessary and you are now free to leave," he said before turning away.

"Bella, did you see him?" Angie asked, somewhat incredulously.

"Yeah..." I said, trailing off, not knowing where she was going.

"He's got to be the best looking Cullen of them all," she said. "And he was your doctor. And all you can say is 'Yeah...?'"

"Uhm...yeah. I like 'em tall, dark, and handsome," I murmured to her.

"So is that why you go to La Push all the time?"

"Psh...No," I said, quickly trying to deny it, no matter how true it may be. "They're great friends, loyal like a pack of dogs or wolves or something," I said, laughing quietly at my own joke.

"Weird, let's get you out of here, don't want anything to happen to you," she said before getting out of the chair that she was in and walking towards the door waiting for me to hop down off of the bed. Walking towards her, she looked like she was pondering something, just she wasn't sure how to word it. "Bella...?"

"Angie?"

"On Thursday when Edward Cullen talked to you, how did you blow him off? I mean no one has been able to do that to him," she asked me.

"I guess because a lot of people just see at face value, it's not always just about what someone looks like or how much money they have. I don't want money that will last me lifetimes. That doesn't concern me. I just want to be happy and I want to find that one person that will put my happiness above all else, to protect me from dangers and love me with all that they have. I don't know Edward like that, and I'm not really concerned I guess if I do. If it happens, it happens and whatever repercussions come from it, so be it, let them come," I said, knowing that the good doctor was trying to listen.

"So you're saying that you don't want to get to know Edward?" Angie asked.

"No, I'm not saying that, I just mean that it's not at the top of my list of priorities. I think it'd be nice to get to know him, he seems like a nice person, but...it's not priority for me," I responded, thinking that it's the best answer for her.

"Oh, well, let's get going," she said as we were walking past the nurses station where Doctor Cullen was standing there with a small smile on his face. Looks like the man was eaves dropping. He should know that it's not nice to do that. He did 'raise' five children.

"Thanks for coming with me," I told Angela as we were getting in the cruiser so Charlie could take us back.

"It's no problem. What are friends for. If I needed it, you would have done it for me," she said, reaching forward to pat my shoulder. "Thank you for driving me back to get my car chief Swan," she added on.

"It's no problem and call me Charlie," dad said smiling at her through the rear view mirror.

"Bella, after first beach next weekend, do you want to spend the night at my house?" Angie asked before she got out of the car.

"Sure, why not. It was either that or spend the night in Rach and Becca's old room. I wouldn't mind either one. Billy and Jake are family so it's not unusual for me to stay at their house at least once while I'm here," I said. "But having a girl to spend time with would be great!"

"Awesome."

"Hey, if you ask your parents I'm sure Billy wouldn't mind you staying the night there too, and early the next morning we can go and watch the sunrise out at the cliffs," I said, thinking up a plan.

"I wouldn't want to intrude Bella," Angela said and before I could respond to that, Charlie answered.

"I'll talk to the old man tonight and Bella can have your answer for you tomorrow at school. Billy doesn't mind, he loves house guests. I might go just to crash on his couch, the thing's huge and very comfortable," Charlie said, getting a laugh out of us both.

"Okay, thank you again for the ride Charlie," she conceded before getting in her car and driving away after I got my things out.

"Did you guys have a good time in Seattle?" dad asked me when we were sure Angie was going to be fine.

"Yeah, most of the time was spent in bookstores, but between the both of us we both enjoyed that. Spent a few hours shopping for clothes as well, got some really cool stuff," I said shifting through my bags looking for what I got dad. "And I got you a present too. Once I can find it I will give it to you."

"Bells, turn around in your seat the right way. I'm a cop and when you ride in the car with me you will abide by the rules of the road,"he said trying to sound stern and fatherly. "What'd you get me?" he asked. I knew he couldn't hold out for long without asking. He is definitely not where I got my aversion to gifts, surprises and people spending money on me from. Neither is Renee, guess I'm just the odd one out in our family.

"It's a surprise. And you'll get it when I can find it," I said turning around in my seat with the bag that it should have been in. "Better yet, you'll get it when we get home, can't have you not abiding by the rules of the road," I said sarcastically.

"You're too damn sarcastic for your own good kid," dad said laughing at me. "It's going to get you in trouble one of these days."

"Yeah yeah. Just hurry up and drive already. The light has turned green," I said as he was staring at me and not driving.

"Right, I knew that. But just a hint?" he asked, going back towards the surprise.

"No."

"Please?"

"No. And that's final. And if you ask again then you will have no dinner. I'll just make some for myself," I answered, cutting off the topic.

"I could just order pizza," dad said. "Or steal your food when you're not looking."

"Dad, just shut up and drive," I muttered, shaking my head at his antics.

Ten minutes later, we pulled up to the house and Edward Cullen was standing on the door step, raising his hand to knock. Just what I needed. Getting out of the car with dad, we both grabbed some bags, me holding onto the one with his surprise in it and went to unlock the door.

"Hello Chief Swan, Bella," Edward said, trying to smile.

"Uhm, hi Edward," I said waiting for dad to unlock the front door so I could put my stuff down somewhere before I started dinner.

"What can we do for you, son?" Dad asked, as he finally got the key in the door and turned it officially unlocking the door and opening it.

"I was just wondering if I could speak to Bella," he said, still trying to smile. It's not working out well for him.

"That's up to her but she's busy so just make it quick," dad answered, most likely wanting to know what I got for him. "Bells I'm going to go up and stick these in your room. Why don't you hand me those too and I'll take them up in one trip?"

"Thanks dad, but I'm holding on to the one bag," I said before turning to creepward. "What can I do for you Edward?" I asked, kinda curious.

He waited until my dad went inside before he started to talk. "I was wondering if you would like to hang out next weekend?" he asked.

"I have plans next weekend. I'm going down to La Push on Saturday and I'm spending the night with Angela, either at her house or in La Push," I answered, glad to have plans already made for next weekend.

"Oh, well what about the weekend after?" he asked. Damn, he's just about as persistent as Mike Newton.

"I don't have any plans that weekend, so yeah I guess."

"Are you not going to the dance?"

"It's not in my best interest to go to dances," I muttered, before shivering from the cold. "I should get inside, it's not the best weather for standing outside in dressed the way I am," I said, looking down at my skinny jeans and light tank top. I had another shirt on of course, but it got hot in the cruiser and I didn't think that I would be standing in the cold talking to a cold, dead person.

"I'll see you Monday then," he said, giving me some half-assed attempt of a smile.

"Good-bye Edward," I said before turning to go inside and get warmed up.

"Bye Bella," he said quietly before turning and getting into his pussy Volvo. Great crash test ratings sure, but seriously, what kind of man drives a Volvo?

I should probably be writing down my encounters with the Cullens so that the pack knows what happened, but where would I stick it without the creep finding it if it's in my room? Going into the kitchen, I start dinner for me and dad before going to find him in the living room and finding him watching ESPN. Shocker.

"Hey dad, do you want your present now?" I asked him, knowing that he'd say yes.

"Of course I do Bells, you've had me waiting so long I couldn't find anything to distract myself," he said, eyes still glued to the television.

"Right," I said before grabbing the tickets out of the bag. "Now dad, when I give you your present, promise to be calm?" I asked him, watching him bounce in his seat.

"Yes Bells, I promise. Now what is it?" he asked me, getting this huge smile on his face.

"Here," I said, handing over the two tickets to see the Mariners play their first game of the season. The seats were right along the first base line. Some of the best seats there and I got them at half price too.

When he saw what the tickets were for, his smile got so much larger I was surprised his face didn't split into two.

"Two tickets to see the Mariners play? Bells, why two?"

"In case you didn't want to go alone, you can take Billy if you wanted. I know the fist game isn't for a while now, but you have plenty of time to be off for work, and you and Billy can go up to Seattle the day before, stay there the day after two. Spend some time, maybe even go into the Bass Pro. Shop, look at the lures and everything. I know how much you enjoy fishing and I doubt that you would have had time off to consider it before," I said sheepishly. It's my present for letting me come stay with him, and I know he doesn't care about that, but I wanted to do something nice for the man.

"Oh, Bells! These are great really, really, great! I'm going to go call Billy and tell him and then ask him about the spending the night thing for Angela too," he said before giving me a huge hug. I got up and followed him into the kitchen so I could check on the meat for the tacos that we're having for dinner as he got on the phone and dialed Billy's number.

"Hey Jake, put your dad on the phone, tell him I've got great news," Charlie said when the other person answered the phone.

"Hey old man, I wanted to ask you a question and tell you great news all at once," Charlie said when the phone was handed over to Billy. "This weekend when Bells is coming down for that bonfires, is it okay if her and her friend Angela stay in Rachel and Rebbecca's old room for the night so that they don't have to drive on the wooded roads late at night?"he asked. Pausing for a moment, he smiled brightly before returning. "And you'll never guess what Bells did for me when she was in Seattle this weekend with Angela. She got me two tickets to see the Mariners first game, down the first base line. You're going with me old man, and I don't care who says what."

It's great to see my dad so excited over something so simple. I always had the feeling that he's never gotten out much except to go fishing with Harry and Billy down in La Push and go to work. No girl other than my mother who walked out on him when I was a few years old, couldn't live in a small town. He's still hung up on her too. Maybe when he goes to Seattle he'll meet a nice lady or something.

"Bells, Billy wants to talk to you for a moment, said something about some lotion," dad said before handing me the phone.

"Hi Billy, how are you?" I asked, just to be pleasant.

"I'm good Bells, listen, the lotion won't be done until real late Saturday night, so it's a good thing that you're spending the night. I don't care if your friend stays the night either, just no hanky panky. Sam and the boys will be over late in the night, Jared is supposed to text you when they leave Old Quils to head over to mine with the stuff. That sounds like a drug deal gone bad or something," the old man said, reading my mind.

"Okay, I'll be sure to tell Angie that she's welcome. Do you mind if we stop by before the beach party to drop our stuff off and walk to the beach from your house?" I asked him, I mean I don't want to just assume anything.

"That's fine Bells, I'll let Sam know that you'll be spending the night. Jared and Paul will probably meet up with you at the beach before you come back to my house for the night, make sure that you and your friend are protected well from whatever could be hiding in the forest."

"Okay Billy, I thank you for that. Wouldn't want any rowdy teens trying to hurt me or Angie," I said, trying to stifle my laughter.

"Oh, and nice pick with the tickets. Your dad is happy," Billy said before hanging up the phone. Never any use in trying to say good-bye when you're talking on the phone with him. I don't think he believes in good-bye's, so when he's done saying what needs to be said he hangs up on you. Walking back to the charger I stuck the phone back in and finished making dinner before calling dad in who was still smiling like he won the lottery. I guess I can understand that.

"What did Billy want to know about lotion?" dad asked as he was making his first taco. Thinking quickly I said the first thing that came to mind.

"He was wondering which would be best to slow the effects of old age and hiding wrinkles," I said, trying not to laugh at the dumbfounded look on dads face. _Billy's going to hate me for that one,_ I think. Not even knowing that it was said. I just know it.

"Well, I think it might be a little too late for that one. Any ways, he has a medicine man living there, couldn't he have just gone to him about that?" he asked me. Shit.

"I think he wanted a younger person's input as well. He asked about it when he came up looking for you that one day. I told him that some stuff from Bath and Body Works, works the best, you know that smelly stuff that us women always use? He said that he didn't feel comfortable going into one of those stores and asked if I could go to Port Angeles before this weekend and get him some," I said, making this stuff up on the spot. Billy is so going to hate me. I hate lying to my dad, but this is just hilarious.

"The old man is afraid of looking old?" dad asked, trying to hide his laughter.

"Yeah, tell me about it," I mutter, finishing the last of my dinner. I grab my plate and start to wash it along with the other stuff that I used to make dinner when Charlie shooed me off saying that he would do the dishes since I cooked. Making my way upstairs I thought about what I could use to keep my key on me at all times when it hit me. Fishing line. It'd be strong enough to hold the key, and I could wear it on my neck or wrist at all times. Except for when I'm in the shower. I'd just take it off before and put it back on after. Edward is way too much of a prude to go into the bathroom while I'm in there.

"Hey Bells, can you come down her for a moment?" Dad hollered up the stairs getting my attention. I carefully got up and walked down the stairs as quickly as I could without falling.

"Yeah dad?" I asked, curious cause he was giving me a look.

"What'd that Edward fellow want?" he asked.

"He asked if we could go out this weekend but I already had plans made with Angie and then he asked about the dance," I said, shuddering at that thought. He knows how I am at dancing. Hell, he's the reason why I have coordination problems.

"Yeah, that might not be a good idea. You probably wouldn't send yourself to the hospital but everyone else there," he chuckled.

"Hey dad, can I use some fishing line to make a necklace type thing to hold my key so I don't loose it?" I asked him. He looked at me funny before getting up and going to the laundry room and grabbing something. Coming back out he tossed me a spool of green line and after I attempted to catch it, I sat on the stairs and got enough line that I could slip it around my neck when it's tied with the key hanging off of it and just barely going under my shirt. I left a little extra so that I could tie it with slack, or better yet have dad tie it so it doesn't come out. "Can you tie this for me? Like in one of your fancy fisherman knots?" I asked, handing him the key necklace type thing.

"Sure, do you want to put your house key on this too?" he asked, looking at me before he made any move to tie it.

"That'd probably be a good idea. Wouldn't want to lose that too," I said before getting up and getting my purse and grabbing my house key and handing it over to him. He slid the key on one side of the line before he tied the ends together and handed it back to me. I gave him the rest of the spool before I grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the ends off to where it wouldn't bother my neck. "Thanks dad," I said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before bounding back up the stairs to work on some left over homework from Friday.

When my homework was finished, I made my way over to my window and made sure to lock it and close the curtains tightly even though I knew that it wouldn't work much. If the freak wanted to, he could break my window in and replace it all before morning. Let's hope that doesn't happen because I'm sure that Charlie would notice a new window on the house. Especially in my room and he would want to know what's going on and I wouldn't be able to answer him.

Oh, Billy better be giving me something good out of doing this. I don't like having to lie to my dad. I'll be sure to take that issue up with him Saturday.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so there hasn't been an authors note on this story yet, but I figured that I would add one. Along with a disclaimer for the last two chapters. I don't own twilight or it's characters. No matter how much I wish I owned Embry, Paul, Jared, and Sam. Anyways I just wanted to say that this story is going to be different from my other stories. Bella is definitely going to be out of character (as I'm sure you can already tell.) It's obviously anti-Edward, but unfortunately for this story to work Eddie has to be a main player in this for the first few chapters or so, and then it's going to b an amazing time with Bella and the wolves. It's just going to be interesting and a lot more. The plot is all mine along with the title. Only one person other than myself really knows what most of the plot is and I promised her that I'd dedicate a day to writing the next chapters to most of (or all) of my stories. So, Symmone, this one's for you!**

**POV: Bella**

Monday was simply put, pure hell. I didn't know who I hated more. Creepy Cullen, Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, or Eric Yorkie. Between them vying for my attention, following me around all day, or constantly asking me to the dance which need I remind you is girls pick! I'm beginning to lose my marbles. Thank god this is the last period of the day, even if that is gym and I'm a klutz. After the final bell rang I quickly ran into the locker room and changed back to my regular clothes and tried to escape Newton and get into my truck and leave before he could get to me. Not my luck as it seems.

"Bella! Wait up," he said jogging to keep up with my fast walking.

"Hi Mike, what can I do for you?" I sighed in exasperation. The kid just doesn't know when to stop.

"Well, I was wondering, next Monday would you like to go on a date with me? Maybe dinner and a movie?" he asked right as Jessica Stanley walked by. She immediately huffed in anger and sent a glare my way.

"Mike I do not want to go on a date with you. Maybe you should open your eyes and see that someone else likes you. Maybe you should ask Jessica because she is practically in love with you. You happen to be all she talks about in trig. Give her a shot," I said, trying to get him off of me. I hate all this attention.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, and maybe I will," he said before giving me a wave and walking away.

Tuesday was no better, but at least I had one less person following me around and asking me out. That I was happy about, but I have no idea how to get the rest off of my back. The weekend after La Push, I have to spend time with Edward, what he's going to do is not of my concern as long as he doesn't try to bite me or drink me or anything. That is not something that I want to happen.

Wednesday Angela and I went into Port Angeles and just window shopped until we went to Bath and Body Works. I needed more shower gel and I had to pick up stuff for Billy too. I figured that if he didn't...appreciate...my gift then he could find someone else to give it too. Lucky for me and Angie they had a sale going on. Buy two signature collections get one free, so I was happy. I got myself Japanese Cherry Blossom shower gel, body lotion, and body spray, grabbed Moonlit Path stuff and some other random smelling stuff and went to check out. When Angie saw what I grabbed she questioned me on why I was getting so much.

"I'm just stocking up. I love this stuff," was my answer. She just nodded my head and proceeded to check out her stuff before we walked back out and window shopped even more.

"I can't wait until this weekend. It's going to be great!" she exclaimed as we were walking back towards her car.

"Yeah it is. You should really enjoy watching the sunset. The only problem with that is that you have to get up before the ass crack of dawn and then it takes an hour to get to the cliffs," I said, warning her about how early we would have to get up Sunday morning to see it.

"That's fine. Would we be able to sleep some more before we had to leave?"

"Of course. Everyone in that house sleeps late on Sundays. Even Mondays through Saturdays. Jake's normally almost always late to school," I said, laughing. "I think the only time that I have seen them get out of bed before noon on the weekends is if someone has cooked food or there's a game on," I laughed.

"Speaking of games, how did your dad like the tickets?" Angie asked.

"He loved them. Him and Billy are going to go see the game. You should have seen him Angie, he was literally bouncing up and down in his seat like a five year old on a sugar rush. I couldn't help but laugh at him. And then when he realized what it was, he rushed into the kitchen to call Billy and tell him about it," I said, doubling over laughing as we were putting our stuff in the trunk of Angela's car.

"It's good that he enjoyed it," she said as we got in the car. "You hungry? I was thinking that we could stop at the McDonald's before we headed back to Forks."

"Yeah, food would be great. I couldn't really eat much today at lunch between Eric, and Tyler constantly asking me out or to the dance," I hissed out.

"Whoa, not liking the attention?" she asked, staring at me wide-eyed.

"No, I'm not. It's starting to annoy me too," I muttered, shaking my head.

"Well, boys will be boys," she said as she pulled into the parking lot and finding a space to park in.

"Unfortunately," I murmured too low for her to hear me. Speaking louder, I said, "C'mon lets get some food. I'm starving."

"Alright."

After we ate we made our way back to Forks. Angie dropped me of at my house and I got my bag from Bath and Body and went inside to see that dad had ordered Pizza.

"Hey kiddo, how was Port Angeles?" he asked me.

"Good, Angie and I got McDonald's before we left, so eat as much pizza as you want," I told him before heading up to my room to grab my stuff for my shower. After relaxing with the hot water running down my back for thirty minutes, I got out and put my pj's on and crawled into bed.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Thursday had surprisingly gone without incident and Friday was much the same. Now it is the day of the trip to first beach and I can't wait. Angie should be here soon to pick me up. I had just finished packing when dad knocked on my door frame.

"When you get there, will you tell Billy that I couldn't make it?" he asked. " I have to work, there's been some break ins on the other side of town," he explained.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to tell him," I told him, grabbing my bag and walking downstairs with it.

"Thanks Bells. Oh, and Angie's here," he said opening the door for me.

"No problem. Bye dad, see you sometime Sunday," I said, waving before heading off to Angela's car.

"Hello my dear," I said as I swooped into her car.

"Hey Bells," she said, laughing at me as I hit my head on the car door as I was shutting it. "I don't know where we're going once we get to La Push so you're going to have to give me directions," she said still laughing.

"No problem, and I even know how to get to the beach from a short cut through the woods behind Billy's house. There's a light trail there," I told her. "So you can just leave your car parked at Billy's. I already asked and he said that it was fine dear."

"Okay," she said before speeding down the 101 and into La Push. "Now, where too," she asked after about 15 minutes.

"Take the second left and then the third right," I told her. "And then it's the red house on the left."

"Okay. Ooh, it's cute. Looks cozy," she gushed out like a girly girl.

"Don't let Jake hear you say that, he'd be insulted," I told her laughing.

"Whatever," she said offhandedly, shutting off the car before getting out. Following her lead I did the same before opening the back door and grabbing my bag as she did the same. She followed me up the stairs and waited for me to do something when we got to the door. Simply knocking twice and then opening the door I jumped up and wrapped my arms around Jake's neck and gave him a hug.

"Hey Jakey, this is my friend Angela. Angie, this is Jakey, my best guy-friend," I said waving my hands in between them as I introduced them. "Jake would you stick our stuff in Rach and Becca's room please?" I asked him, performing the perfect puppy-dog pout.

"Sure Bells, you do remember where it's at though right?" he asked as he grabbed our stuff from us and walking towards the back of the house.

"Course I do, now where's Billy at?" I asked walking into the living room waving Angie in behind me.

"You should know that Bells," Billy said wheeling himself out of the living room. "Hi, you must be Angela. I'm Billy and while you are here, my home is yours," Billy said giving Angie a warm smile. "Go ahead and head to the beach you two, Jake might be down later, depends on if he runs into Embry and Quil," he told us before wheeling back into the living room.

"Hey Billy, dad said that he couldn't make it, said something about break ins on the other side of town or something," I said heading for the back door. "Thanks for letting Angie and I stay!" I hollered with Angie walking behind me towards the woods.

"Bella do you know where we're going?" she asked me as we came to a broken tree.

"Of course, do you really doubt my navigation skills?" I asked, pretending to be offended. "It's just on the other side of this broken tree and big plants," I told her leading the way.

"I don't doubt your navigation skills, it's just that this all looks the same," she murmured following me out of the trees.

"Have faith," I told her as I tripped over a stick into a pair of warm hands. "Thanks," I said to whoever caught me.

"No problem Bella," I heard reply. Looking up confused for a moment I did a double take.

"Whoa! Hey Jared, have you gotten taller since two weeks ago?" I asked, confused.

"No, and I'm Paul, not Jared," _Paul _said. Oops.

"Right. Oops," I said to the slightly shaking man. "Sorry, you look a like," I told him. "C'mon Angie let's go find Jessica and them," I said shaking her out of her reverie.

"Yeah, okay. You lead the way, you obviously know where we're going better than I do," she replied.

"You looking for the group that just got here with the whiny bitches?" Paul asked us, staring at Angie.

"Yeah, that'd be them, have a run in?" I asked him, watching as he nodded his head yes. "Great, you can show us the way," I told him before grabbing Angie's arm and pulling her forwards with Paul leading the way. When we got there the fire was already going and it seemed like half the group had gone missing.

"Tide pools. Hello Bella, I see you met Paul," Sam said nodding his head in recognition towards me.

"Hey Sam, and yeah. Kinda ran into him, and then he couldn't stop staring at Angie," I said pointing towards her, where Paul was still staring. "Where's Jared?" I asked, curious as a large group of kids from Forks came back from the tide pools.

"With Kim, they should be here soon," Paul answered, still staring.

"Paul, stop staring, it's rude," Sam ordered Paul who started to growl. Angie placed her hand on his arm and he stopped growling and seemed to calm down as Jared and a beautiful Quileute girl showed up.

"Hey Jared," I said waving at him.

"Hey Bella, this is Kim, my girlfriend," he said waving, but staring at Kim making her giggle and him break out into this huge love sick smile.

Hi Bella, Jared and Sam couldn't stop raving about your cooking when they were at yours with Billy," she said as Lauren sat down.

"Wow Bella, three men already pining after you isn't enough? You have to have three more?" she asked in her nasally voice.

"Actually, Billy is my dads best friend, practically a second father. Sam and Jared were there with him when he stopped by looking for my father. Not that it's any of your concern since you know, I've heard about how many you have gone through in a night. What was it, 5? 6?" I snarled back.

"What about Edward Cullen and Eric and Tyler?" she hissed back and before I could answer, Sam spoke up.

"Edward Cullen? Of Dr. Cullens family?"

"Yes, did nobody think to invite them?" Lauren asked innocently.

"The Cullens aren't welcome here," I responded cryptically. No body would know except for me, Sam, Jared, Paul, and maybe Kim.

"And how would you know that?" Jessica asked me.

"Because I do. I practically grew up on this reservation when I visited my dad during the summer. It's more of a home than Forks is. I pay attention to the things that go on around us and I see things that nobody else does," I said, pissed at her and Lauren.

"That still doesn't explain how you know that the Cullens aren't welcome here," Jessica said, putting on her dumb blonde look.

"I know that, and I also know what I know. You wouldn't be able to comprehend it with that small brain you have. Don't bother trying, any of you because it's not comprehensive for you. It's not for you to know. Just leave it at that," I responded bitterly before getting up and walking down the beach. I heard some people stand up and move around a bit, but I just continued to walk down the length of the beach just barely out of the reach of the water.

"Thank you for that," I heard a voice say behind me, and murmurs of agreement. I turned around and saw the pack, Angela, and Kim.

"No problem. They annoy me," I said softly, looking out over the water towards the cliffs.

"We can tell," Paul snorted.

"We should get you girls back to Billy's. I have something that I need to speak with him about," Sam said, looking at me. I glanced down at my phone and saw that it was nearing nine pm.

"Yeah, I'm sure Billy and Jake are hungry," I said. "Speaking of food, I'm kinda starving. Didn't exactly have much to eat today. What about you Angie? You hungry?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I guess it would be a good idea to get back, it's starting to get cold, and I'm starting to get tired. You do know that you've just become the schools outcast because of that don't you Bella?" she asked me, smiling brightly at me. I'm guessing no one stands up to them and calls them out on their intelligence that way.

"Yeah, I kinda figured by the way Lauren was glaring at me. I don't know if it was the hit to her intelligence or if it was because I spoke back to her," I mused, smiling slightly. "Doesn't bother me none. More time to my thoughts that way."

"You have guts, I'll give you that Swan," Paul said, grinning. "C'mon, lets walk you girls back to Blacks house before we have to get to Old Quil's. We'll be back later though," he reminded me.

"You know my number," I responded. "Or at least Jared should."

"Jared, why don't you take Kim home, Paul and I will take these two to Billy's. Meet us at Old Quil's place in half an hour," Sam ordered. "Bella, Angela, would you two mind us carrying you back to Billy's so we can get to his house without Bella tripping up and falling over anything and everything?"

"Find by me. C'mon Sam, we'll leave those two to themselves," I smirked, laughing at the look of shock in Angela's face. Sam came over to me, turned around and squatted. "Ooh, a piggy back ride. It's been forever since I've had one. Thanks Sam," I told him laughing as I jumped up onto his back and wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"No problem Bells, hows your little mission going?" he asked in a whisper, us following slightly behind Paul and Angela.

"He keeps following me around, I've started keeping my window shut and locked, but I don't think that's stopping him any. He's asked to take me out next weekend, and I agreed quite reluctantly, but I don't think he's smart enough to pick up on it," I murmured quietly in his ear. No doubt Paul heard me by the way that his head was turned slightly in our direction.

"We'll be sure to remind them about the treaty before next weekend. I was thinking, you should probably write down your encounters with the Cullens so we know in case in further generations they decide that they want to settle down here again," Sam replied.

"I was thinking the same thing, but I don't know where to stick it that he wouldn't see it since he comes in my house. Maybe in my box of tampons," I told him, not meaning the last part, and by the look of shock and revulsion on his face I could tell that he didn't want to know that. "Sorry, slip of the tongue."

"It's fine just try not to do it again," he told me, patting my leg before setting me down next to Angie when we made it to Billy's back yard. 

"Thanks for the ride boys," I said leading Angela inside to see Jake and two other boys around our age in the kitchen looking confused at the food they pulled out. "Need any help?" I asked as they all jumped up in shock.

"Hey Bells, when did you get in?" Jake asked nervously.

"Just now. What did you do?" I asked, tilting my head to the side and smiled sweetly, which basically told Jake he better tell me now or I will find a way to tell him.

"Maybe tried to cook dinner but didn't pay attention to it?" he questioned, his voice rising a couple of octaves.

"Get out of this kitchen Jacob Black. Are your friends staying for dinner?" I asked, trying to stifle my laughter. "Angie why don't you go sit with Billy in the living room. He at least knows not to attempt to cook when I'm staying here for the night," I told her, seeing her staring at Jake and his two friends. "Oh, and Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Introductions," I ordered.

"Well, these are my best friends other than you, Quil Ateara and Embry Call," he said gesturing to the two people behind him. Quil was shorter than Jake but still pretty tall and he was muscular enough. He had short, slightly curly brown hair and dark brown almost black eyes. Embry was tall and lean. His muscles showed just enough to be noticeable but weren't too obvious. His hair was down to his ears and brown. His eyes though, are what caught my attention, they were the perfect shade of brown.

"Bella Swan, and she's Angela Webber, my best girlfriend. Hell, at this point probably my only," I said, smiling while shooing the boys and Angie out of the kitchen. "Jacob, what in the hell did you attempt to make?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I just kind of threw stuff in a pan and pot of water and forgot about it. Thanks for cooking Bells, it's the best!" he said before going off into the living room with Quil and Angela following. I thought Embry did too, but he shocked me when he spoke up.

"Do you need any help?" he asked me, and his voice made me fall for him even more I think.

"No, no. It's fine, you go with the guys," I said, lightly shoving him out the door before turning back to my work. Once I found enough food to feed everyone, which ended up being pork chops, I pan fried those, made some mashed potato's and a mixed medley of vegetables, I called everyone in to eat. Setting the food on the table along with plates and silverware for each person we got to it. "What do you guys want to drink?" I asked, looking around at everyone.

"Water for me please Bella," Angela said shyly.

"Can you get me a can of Vitamin R, Bells?" Billy asked.

"Sure, what about you three?" I asked, turning to the boys.

"Whatever is fine with us, you don't have to baby us Bells," Jake said, looking down and...blushing?

"Okay, then water it is," I said, getting five glasses of water and a can of Vitamin R for Billy and setting them in the respective place before we all started eating.

"This is really good Bella," Embry said quietly. I got moans in delight from Jake and Quil, while Angie looked slightly disgusted staring at them. Quite honestly I had to agree.

"Billy, can Angie and I go eat in the living room so we don't have to listen to, or watch that?" I asked, pointing towards Jake and Quil.

"Yeah, I think I might join you," he said, staring at his son who had no idea that he was being talked about. As we got up, Embry got up as well looking embarrassed for being friends with them and followed us into the living room. Billy just wheeled himself in and used his lap as a table while Angie sat in the armchair that Jake is normally in, using her lap as a table as well and setting her glass on the floor by the chair. Embry and I sat down on the couch and used the coffee table as a...well...table and we all ate in silence watching whatever college ball game was on.

"Billy, since when did Jake start eating with so little manners?" I asked, slightly shocked.

"Few years ago. Not too long after you stopped your summer visits," he sighed.

"He's eating like a wolf, him and Quil are doing the dishes," I said, hearing a snicker from Embry. I turned to him and raised an eyebrow and he quieted down. By the time that we were done eating, Jake and Quil realized that we weren't in there anymore, which cause for a laugh on our part.

"Why'd you guys leave?" Jake whined.

"Did you happen to lose the manners that your mother engrained into you?" I asked him, slightly shocked at his nod.

"We should send you to Sue with a beating boy," Billy said before rounding on Quil. "And you, what would your grandfather say about that type of thing as a guest in another's house?"

"I'm sorry Billy," Quil said, lowering his head. "I'm sure gramps is going to be hearing about this, if not from me or you, than Embry," he whispered.

"Why me?" Embry asked, shocked that he was being brought into the conversation that he was just listening too.

"Yeah, why him?" I mocked.

"Bells," Billy said, trying not to laugh.

"What? I'm sticking up for my new friend here," I said, patting Embry on the back.

"I know that, but let the poor kid speak," he laughed, making me pout.

"Well, it just seems that gramps gets all of his information from Embry," Quil whined.

"That's because he's always around my house when I'm talking to my mom," Embry said. "It's not my fault that he eaves drops on our conversations," Embry declared. I rubbed his back some, not even thinking about it, and he calmed down. I unwillingly took my hand off of his back and sat back on the couch and just relaxed.

After a while Angie decided that she was going to go to bed and Billy had Jake show her to the room. Jake, Embry, and Quil all went to Jakes room and from the sounds of it, passed out almost instantly. Not too much later after that, I got a text from Jared saying that they were on their way over now.

"Sam, Jared, and Paul are on their way over," I told Billy quietly. I figured I'd wait for them before I went and got Billy his 'gift.' Not even a minute later they all just walked right in like they owned the place. "Hey boys," I said smiling slightly.

"Hey Bella," Jared said looking a tad bit depressed. Paul perked up for a moment before looking downcast at the floor again. I raised an eyebrow in his direction. I thought Sam told me that he shouldn't be angered. He doesn't look like anyone that would be angered too much.

"What's up with you Paul?" Billy asked while Sam and Jared smirked.

"I imprinted on Bella's friend," he whispered quietly.

"I don't think that we should tell her until the Cullens are gone," Sam told Billy which made Paul look even sadder. "We shouldn't even tell the Cullens that there are any imprints. The mind reader would pick it out of our brains and they'd be able to use it against us," he explained.

"Mind reader?" I asked, slightly quizzical.

"Yeah the one that asked you on a date," Paul hissed at me. I raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"Do we need to put a muzzle on you?" I asked him, completely serious.

"No need," he replied.

"Anyways, we have what you need," Sam said, turning back to me as I was getting up to go to the bathroom.

"Sorry, I think I'm going to go sniff out a hydrant," I said, which got Sam to turn a light shade of pink, Billy to laugh, and Jared and Paul to smirk. I got up and scooted past them and to the bathroom before I went to the room I was sharing with Angie and grabbed the bag of bath and body works stuff and going back into the living room to questioning looks. "I'll explain later," I said, trying to hide my smile.

"Okay," Sam sighed out, before turning towards me and motioning me to stand up. "Never take this off," he told me, putting a bracelet on my left wrist. It had words in the Quileute language written on it. "If anyone asks, say you got it from Sarah and you just found it and it means a lot to you," Sam commanded. I gave a slight nod, fingering it slightly, smiling at the memories I have of Sarah Black, Billy's late wife.

"Next we have the dream catcher," Paul said, handing over a small wooden and feather dream catcher. "Hang it on your head board, above where you usually end up asleep," he instructed me. I nodded again and turned to Jared who had the lotion it seems.

"And now we have the lotion," Jared said, embarrassed. "You use it once weekly and it should dilute your scent some. Use it all over, not just in spots that would be seen or touched the most," he told me, blushing almost as dark as I do. I smirked at him trying to reign in my laughter.

"From here, you go on with the blessings of the Quileute Pack, Elders, and Tribe," Billy said, lightly kissing my forehead. "Now, what's in the bag?" he asked.

"Well, last weekend when dad called you about the tickets and you mentioned the lotion, dad wanted to know what you were talking about, and I kinda came up with an excuse as to why you didn't just go to the medicine man for lotion that should stop old age and wrinkles," I said in a small voice. "And when he asked why you didn't just go to the medicine man I told him that you wanted a younger persons advice and when I said that the stuff from bath and body works works the best, he just looked at me some and I told him that you didn't feel comfortable going into that store so you asked me to do it for you," I continued. "So Wednesday when Angie and I were in Port Angeles we stopped by Bath and Body and they had a sale going on, but two signature collections and get one free, so I bought one for me, one for you and the other came free."

"You mean that smelly shit?" Paul asked me.

"Yeah, that smelly shit. Oh and dad now thinks that you're afraid of getting old and wrinkly," I told Billy.

"Well, now I know why he was laughing at me when I called him earlier," Billy said, slightly amused.

"Why don't you give one of the uh...collections? To Sam and the other to Jared, they can give them to their imprints," Billy told me.

"I'll let you guys pick," I said tossing the bag in their direction. "I want the bag back though," I told them, slightly miffed that they were fighting over what scent they wanted.

"Sam, Kimmy loves the color purple, so the moonlit path one should go to Kim," Jared whined.

"But Emily said that that was her favorite scent," Sam whined back. After about ten minutes that got tiring so I set down the stuff that I was given went over to them, grabbed the bag from their hands and dumped what was in it on the floor, and set the stuff that I was given in the bag, said good night and went to bed, but not before mentioning that Angie and I were going to the cliffs and they were more than welcome to join us.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so I know the whole Paul imprinting on Angela thing is a little far fetched, but...eh it's my story and I'll do what I want to. Anyways, Disclaimer, I do not own twilight. Wish I did, but only so I could have Paul, Embry, Jared, and Sam. Plot line is mine, Characters will definitely be based solely on how I want them to be, not the way that they were in the actual books that the great S.M. Wrote. **

**POV: Bella**

At about four the next morning, the alarm on my phone was going off, telling me that I needed to get up and shower before waking Angie up and letting her shower before we head up to the cliffs to watch the sunrise. Quickly getting out of bed and turning off my alarm, I make my way towards the bathroom with my clothes and toiletries and brush my teeth while the water is warming. When it's warm enough I step in and do everything that is needed before getting out and drying off and wrapping my hair in the towel. I got dressed and just towel dried my hair before just throwing it up into a bun on top of my head. Leaving the bathroom I run into a half naked Embry and blush.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, embarrassed.

"No, it's my fault. I should have waited a bit longer," he said, just as embarrassed, moving quickly out of my way so I could leave the bathroom with my things.

"Hey, Angie and I were going to watch the sunrise from the cliffs, do you want to come with us? I just need to wake her up and she needs to get ready," I offered. I don't know why, but I just feel calm with him there.

"Yeah, I'll go, when are we leaving?" he asked me.

"Half hour, forty-five minutes?" I say, questioningly because I have no idea. "Whenever Angie is ready I guess. I'm about to go wake her up, so go do what you need to do because I'm sure that she'd like to shower," I tell him before going to Rach and Becca's room to put my clothes away and wake Angela up.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Embry, how much further?" I whine, wanting to get there as quickly as I could. Angela, Quil, Jake, and Paul were behind us while Embry took it upon himself to lead our excursion to the cliffs.

"Not too much longer, we're almost there," he said to which Paul snorted at. Embry quickly turned to glare at him while Paul was staring at the ground. "Is there something you'd like to say, Lahote?" he snarled, sounding menacing.

"Not at all, but maybe you should let someone who knows these woods lead, Call," Paul replied blithely, which caused Embry to get even madder.

"Embry, are you okay?" I asked him softly, moving towards him to rub his arm softly, seemingly calming him down.

"Yeah Bella, I'm fine," he told me softly smiling down at me.

"Great, and Paul, since you're being an ass, why don't you lead us to the cliffs?" I snarl out at him, shocking him and everyone else.

"O-okay," he stutters, clearly not expecting me to speak out like that to him, or any wolf for that matter.

"Good, now lead the way," I smiled brightly, quickly changing attitudes. "And quickly because I would like to get there before sunrise," I ordered, watching as he quickly makes his way towards Embry and I with Angela by his side, and continued leading us in the direction that Embry was going.

About five minutes later, I couldn't take it any longer and jumped on Embry's back asking for a piggy back ride.

"Please Embry? My feet are hurting and I'm tripping over every little thing," I pout, knowing that I have won. All he does is sigh and gets a better grip on my thighs so that he doesn't drop me on my ass. That would just suck. The guy that I'm crushing on drops me as he's carting me around. Then again I might deserve it.

"Paul, how much longer?" Angela asked softly, her hand just barely touching his.

"Not too much longer," he said smiling down at her. When he looks at Angie, it seems he goes all soft.

"I'm not the only one that saw that right?" Quil asked, staring in shock at Paul.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked, obviously too stupid to pay much attention as he's glaring at Embry.

"I think it's sweet," I said innocently while Paul and Angie blush, getting a deep chuckle out of Embry and a giggle from me and confused looks from Jake and Quil. "So, are we there yet? It is almost sunrise," I said, getting impatient from my spot on Embry's back. _Wow, that sounds dirty._

"Yes Swan, just like 20 more feet, calm yourself," Paul snarls at me, and Embry starts to bristle and get warm. I slowly rub my hand on Embry's chest, secretly loving the feel of his muscles when he starts to giggle a little.

"What are you laughing at?" I ask him, smiling at him. He turns his head back towards me and blushes slightly.

"That tickles," he told me, stopping my hand mid-rub, as we step out onto the cliffs. Sam, Jared, Kim, and another female are there, just staring and they all glance at us when we arrive.

I nod to the three I know and smile at the other woman. Sam stands up and helps her up and as they get closer I can see three scars running down her face and arm, dragging half of her face down into a grimace.

"Bella, I'd like for you to meet Emily, my fiancee," Sam told me while Embry started to feel warmer. I moved my hand a little bit and it seemed to cool him off some.

"Hi Emily, it's nice to meet you. Did you like your gift? Which did you end up getting?" I asked in a torrent of emotion.

"Hi Bella, it's nice to meet you too. And yes I did like it, and unfortunately it wasn't the moonlit path that it seemed Sam and Jared fought over for half the night," she said pouting slightly, which made Sam said and Jared and Kim triumphant.

"I'll always win for my girl, anything that's purple," Jared said, puffing out his chest trying to look manly.

"Do you feel manly?" I asked him, hopping off of Embry and using his shoulders to steady myself.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? I got my girl something that's her favorite color," he said, chest still puffed out.

"Just wondering," I murmur, low enough that only the wolves would hear me. I walk over and sit on the edge of the cliff just watch the sunrise. It's always been a magical sight. I hear Angela gasp as she sits between Paul's legs and resting her back against his chest. Sam and Emily, and Jared and Kim are the same way while I'm just leaning back on my hands with my feet dangling off of the cliff when there was a scuffle behind me. I turned just in time to see Jake roll into me, which pushed me over the edge of the cliff. About halfway down I started screaming out at the adrenaline rush and execute a perfect dive. The only problem is, is that this early in the morning the waves are way too choppy and I get pushed into a rock. I try to swim my way to the top but it just doesn't seem to work and I accidentally gulped in water.

All of a sudden I feel a warm pair of arms wrap around me and pull me to the surface and I start coughing up water looking towards my savior.

"Thanks Sam," I mutter as he starts swimming towards the shore with one hand. I see the others rushing down while Paul and Jared just dive off of the cliff and swim up behind us, Jared helping take some of my weight off of Sam while Paul just frolics in the water.

"Is he frolicing?" Jared murmurs to Sam who tries to stifle his laughter and just nods. Soon their feet touch the sand and it's easier to get me out of the water, but I'm soaking wet. I just send a glare towards Jake and shiver in the cold.

"Here Bella, you can use my shirt to keep warm until we get you back to Billy's," Embry said shrugging out of his t-shirt.

"I couldn't do that to you, you need it," I said between shivering.

"It's okay, I insist. Why don't we turn around and you take off as much of your wet clothing as you feel comfortable with and put the damn shirt on," Embry ordered me before handing me his shirt while everyone else just turned around and ignored me while I stripped my shirt off and put Embry's on over my wet bra. Since his shirt went down to my knee's I decided to take my jeans off as well and picked up my shirt before walking up to the group.

"Thank you Embry," I say quietly, fiddling with my wet clothing.

"It's fine, you don't need to thank me, it's partially my fault that you ended up going over in the first place," he said quietly, almost sadly.

"How?" I ask, curious to know.

"Jake jumped on me and when he got off of me I pushed him but he went rolling into you and you went over," he replied, still quiet.

"Well, after the shock of me going over, it was quite fun," I told him, hoping to brighten his mood or at least get a small smile on his face, and it worked.

"Maybe she'd like cliff diving," Jared said to Paul who immediately snorted in laughter.

"Doubt it," he laughed back. Angie shot him a glare, but it didn't work to well since it just made Paul laugh some more.

Murmuring quietly so only the wolves could hear me, "You guys owe me for doing this just so you know. I have to be some blushing, super klutz. I have to force my heart to beat faster and everything. Do you know how difficult that's going to be? Plus I think one of them can do something with emotions. When I walked past him in the halls yesterday I was super stressed and then I was feeling calm," I told them, shocking them.

"Thanks Bella, and we'll figure something out," Sam said before Jake said something.

"Bells, why are you all buddy-buddy with Uley and his gang?"

"Oh Jakey, you are so naïve. You'll find out soon, I'd say after Embry but that's not for a few months yet," I sighed sadly, gaining the attention of Embry and Sam, while Paul was...pissing on a tree? Fucking dogs.

"After Embry?" Sam asked, shocked. Guess he didn't know that. I looked up, my saddened gaze going from a confused Embry to an even more confused Sam. "How?" he asked again. My only answer was a shrug of my shoulders.

"C'mon, can we hurry this trek up, my legs are starting to get cold," I said before rushing ahead of everyone and not getting very far before I tripped over nothing. Slightly warmer than me arms wrapped around my waist catching me. "Thanks Embry," I said, smiling happily at him while he stood there dazed for a moment.

"Y-y-your welcome," he stuttered. _He's cute when he stutters,_ I think to myself. _What the hell is my problem? I shouldn't be thinking these things right now. Once the Cullens leave then I can think about how cute he is whenever I want to, but right now I'm on a mission. And my legs are still cold. Okay, I need to clear my head. After Angie and I leave here, I won't come back down unless dad demands it of me. I can't risk getting close to anyone else down here while the Cullens are in the next town over._ I sighed sadly, catching everyone's attention.

"What's wrong Bella?" Angie asked me.

"That was my last pair of clean clothes," I pout, getting rakish laughter from Paul. It seems as if Angie's got her hands full with that one. Wonder what she thinks about him. "And my phone's destroyed," I say, widening my eyes at the three wolves. I hear a mumbled shit from Sam before he hands me his phone. I look at him curiously before he tells me to call my mom from it. "Why do I need to call my mom? Since I bought the Mariners tickets for Charlie, he's been wanting to repay me. I'll just call my dad."

"Okay," Sam said, dragging it out.

_Hello?_ Dad said, picking up on the fourth ring.

"Hi dad, it's me. Do you think that you can buy me a new phone until I get a job to pay for it?" I asked, trying to sound innocent.

_What happened to your old one?_ He asked, sounding very suspicious, (which Paul laughed at.)

"I was watching the sunrise from the cliffs you know, like we did when I was younger? Well, Jake and one of his friends were play fighting and I ended up getting pushed off of the cliff on accident. My phone was in my pocket. But I'm fine, Sam Uley, you know him right? Well he jumped in along with a couple of his friends, and well one was frolicing and the other helped Sam drag me to shore," I told him. Making it not my fault.

_Jake and his friend did what?_ Dad said in his scary calm-cop voice. _ I am coming down there now, tell Jake that his ass better be ready,_ dad hissed.

"Can you bring me some clothes?" I asked sweetly. "Whatever is fine, just I need something other than the shirt that Embry lent me."

_Alright, I will grab you some clothes and then I am heading down. Bye baby,_ dad said before hanging up causing me to shake my head.

"What is up with Charlie and Billy not letting others say bye?" I mused aloud to myself.

"I think that it's more of the thought that if you say good-bye to someone, then that states that you're never going to see them again, so instead of saying something, they say nothing," Jake told me as we made it to his house. "I'll go get you a plastic bag to put those in Bells," he said rummaging around for said plastic bag. Once he found it he handed it to me and I put my clothes in it before going to lie down on the bed that I was in before. Before I completely fell asleep though, I got up, went into Jake's room and stole his alarm clock.

"Thanks Jake," I said before walking out the door and across the hall. Angie was already in the room and back into her pj's when she glanced up at me.

"Why did you take Jake's alarm clock?" she asked.

"Well it's 7 now, I figure that at about 9 or so after a couple more hours of sleep I would get up and make breakfast for now, or whenever dad gets here with my change of clothes," I told her. "And Jake doesn't use this thing," I added on.

"Okay, I'll help you with breakfast this time," she said before tapering off into dream land. Not too long after I did the same.

About an hour and a half later I was woken with fabric hitting me. I looked up to see Charlie leave the room and I figured that now would be the best time to get up and started on breakfast. I just slipped the sweats on that Charlie brought me and kept Embry's shirt on before I threw the one that dad brought in my bag of clothes. Making my way towards the kitchen I see dad sitting with Billy in the living room.

"Morning. Is there a game on?" I ask, leaning down on the back of the couch.

"Yeah, are you going to make breakfast?" Billy asked me, barely taking the time to look away from the screen.

"Of course I am. I'm not going to let you suffer Jake's cooking," I muttered.

"I invited Sam, Jared, and Paul, along with Kim and Emily. Do you think that you can fix enough to feed everyone?" he asked.

"Billy, it's me you're asking. Of course I can do that," I laughed before going into the kitchen and getting out some sausage, bacon, and eggs. I made a shit load of eggs and bacon and made about 50 sausage patties before putting some five minute biscuits in the oven. Once that was done I made sure that there was a variety of drink choices on the table before I plated everything, right as everyone stormed the kitchen.

"Smells good Bells," Billy told me to the enthusiastic nods of all the guys. Before they could get to the table though I stopped everyone.

"Is there going to be a problem like there was last night?" I asked, looking towards Jake and Quil, while Billy and Embry started to giggle. When they shook their heads no, I sent Jake to wake up Angela. "Now, nobody is going to eat like a pack of ravenous wolves. Ladies first then Billy and Charlie, then the three musketeers and then you three," I said pointing towards Jake, Quil, and Embry first and then Sam and the pack. "Is that clear?" I asked, as everyone nodded. I motioned for Emily, Kim, and Angie to go ahead and get food before I fell in line in front of my dad who laughed at me.

"That's not the shirt that I brought over Bells," he said, catching the attention of the guys.

"It was already warm, I wasn't going to try and warm up another shirt," I said, making Jake laugh at me. "Something to say Black?" I asked as I was getting my few pieces of bacon.

"No Bells, thanks for cooking," he said quickly, knowing that I would have someone kick his ass for me or just do it myself.

"No problem boys, ladies," I said before sitting at the table and getting some apple juice to drink. As soon as everyone sat down and got a drink we all dug in.

"Bells, I'm going to be heading into Port Angeles in a couple of hours, do you want me to stop and get you a new phone while I'm there or do you want to come with me?" dad asked.

"I think I will let you pick. Just as long as it works, I don't really care what kind it is," I said before eating the last of my food.

"Okay, now when are you and Angie leaving?" Dad asked.

"Not sure, whenever I guess," Angie answered for us. "That is, if it's okay with you," she addressed Billy, making him laugh.

"Dear one, you can stay as long as you like. I'm sure that Paul would love to have you hang around on the rez anytime that you like for as long as you like," Billy said while Jared, Kim, Sam, and Emily laughed at a blushing and angry Paul.

"Thank you," Angie said softly.

"Paul," Sam said warningly, while Jared just laughed at the uncomfortable look on his face.

"Sorry Sam, it was nice seeing you again this morning Angela, but I fear that it is time that I go to work," Paul said sadly before walking out the door, leaving a room full of shocked people.

"I take it that doesn't happen often?" Angie asked while shooting a sarcastic grin in my direction. I just raised an eyebrow at her, shocked that she was being sarcastic. Normally she's a shy girl. What the hell has Paul done to her?

"No, he's always so angry," Sam said before thanking me for breakfast before saying that he has to go check in with the other people on the council. Him and Emily got up and they left with smiles to everyone, while most of us just smiled back. Jake, Quil, and Embry were glaring at Sams back.

"I think that Jared and I will be heading down to the beach, Bella, Angela, would you like to join us?" Kim asked shyly. I guess she doesn't get out much, what with the wolves breathing down her throat.

"I would love to, but I need to do some laundry at home," I said sighing sadly. "That and I think that I got enough of the beach earlier this morning," I told her smiling ruefully while sending a mock glare at Jake.

"About that Jacob Ephraim Black," Charlie thundered. "What in the hell were you thinking boy? You know what Bells is like! She could have hit her head on a rock going down or landed in the water wrong and who knows what would have happened to her. Knowing her she probably couldn't broken her neck! And you just had to risk my daughters LIFE to play fight?" dad snarled, scaring Jake and his friends.

"It wasn't just him sir," Embry said, looking down and ashamed. "I was also involved in the fight even though I didn't want to be. He just randomly attacked me and when I pushed him off of me he went rolling into your daughter. As soon as Sam saw what had happened he dived in after Bella along with Jared and Paul," he continued. "Honest sir, we didn't know that Bella would be hurt by it, didn't think that she might be in the line to get hurt. I'm sorry sir, and I've already apologized to Bella."

"Well damn, I don't think that I can be mad now," dad said, looking like all the might ran out of him, well that was before he turned his stare back to Jake. "And what do _you_ have to say for yourself, boy?" he growled. You'd think that Sam, Jared, or Paul was in the room.

"I'm sorry Charlie, Bella. I wasn't thinking, I wasn't in the right mind frame," Jake apologized and Charlie just laughed at him. "What?" Jake asked, confused. So was I.

"You should have seen your face. Hey Billy, at least Jake knows how to be scared of a father that knows how to use a gun and owns one as well," dad laughed, getting me and Angie to laugh as well, while the three teens and Billy were staring at my dad in shock. "And boy, since it was your fault that my daughter was thrown over a cliff you can do the dishes," he added. Before he could say anything to Embry, he had already offered to help.

"Bella, I have to be heading home, babysit the twins," Angie said before getting up to make sure her clothes were packed.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute," I told her before laughing at Jake who looked like he had no idea how to wash the dishes. Embry was attempting to calmly instruct him on how to do it. I offered a good luck before walking the same way that Angela did to get my stuff. When we left that day, I forgot that I was still wearing Embry's shirt.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: another chapter down more to come. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish it was, same with Paul, Jared, Embry, and Sam. **

**A/N2: When Embry was described, his description came from a dream that I had about a guy who looked exactly like that. I guess you could say that he's my dream guy. Sigh.**

**Chapter 5: Sams POV:**

When Paul came walking back to the bonfire party that the pasty Forks kids where throwing with Bella and her friend, I was shocked. Paul Lahote had imprinted on Bella Swans friend. This is going to make for an interesting time for Bella while she's in school and 'dating' that leech. I hope that this shit is over with soon. When I told Billy and Paul that it might be best to wait until after the leeches are gone to tell her. Of course Billy agreed right away seeing the logic in it, but Paul was a bit more reluctant to agree. Finally it took me telling him that one of the leeches was a mind reader and if he knew about the imprint then the leeches would have an upper hand on the situation and we don't want that to happen. When Paul finally saw reason he was upset but then we walked into Billy's house and Angela was still there, so Paul was perked up for a bit. And that was AFTER Bella being thrown off a cliff.

While it was a sight to see, Jake and Embry fighting that way, no one was prepared for her to get hurt. Embry threw Jake off of him and right into Bella who immediately went over the cliff; she preformed one of the best dives I have ever seen, the waves were way to choppy for her tiny, frail body though. I told Jake, Embry, and Quil to take the girls down to the beach while Jared, Paul, and I went for Bella Jared and I pulled Bella to safety while Paul was having a grand ol' time playing swan in the water. Embry relinquished his shirt without no complaints, no one had even asked him to do so. Shocker. I noticed him getting particularly close to Ms. Isabella Swan. When, no _if, _Embry ends up phasing, it would be no surprise to me if he imprints on Bella. The hired help.

After Bella and Angela were safe and warm at Billy's house with the boys, I was dead tired and in dire need of a nap. I sent Paul out for patrol and informed him that breakfast would be at Billy's today. His excitement was contagious, and we both awaited Bella's mouthwatering cooking. Don't get me wrong, I love Emily and her cooking, but there's something about Bella's food that will make me blow up a building. Jared licked his lips hungrily when he heard that Bella would be cooking.

"Is her cooking that good?" Emily asked me when she saw my facial expression.

"You have no idea. I think that she might even be better than you," Jared said, shrugging.

"Really now?" she said, nonchalance present in her voice.

"Well...maybe. You have to have it to be sure. It's a good thing that Bella's making food for us. It'll give you a break," Jared rushed to explain.

"Right," Emily dragged out, not believing him at all.

"Ooh, Sam, imagine if Bella and Emily got together and opened a diner her in La Push or maybe in Forks," Jared sighed out. Almost like he was getting off on thinking about the food. Disgusting.

"They would hit it off well I do believe," I murmured towards him when we had made it back to the Blacks place the second time that morning, and the smell that was coming from the kitchen was un-fucking-believable. I was in heaven, or close to it. Maybe limbo. Yeah, I am in limbo, the only person who would be able to take me into heaven was my Emily.

Paul had already knocked on the door before just walking in. I swear he thinks that this place is his home or my house. Now, I don't really care that they just walk in during the day like this as long as they announce their presence some how, be it a knock on the door, a shout, or stomping on the stairs and front porch. But here at Billy's? That boy needs to learn some manners. Luckily Billy was already on his way to the door, that and Chief Swan was here, Paul could be charged. Idiot.

"Good morning, boys," Billy said in a blissful voice. "Bells is already up, the boys should be up soon once they realize that the food they smell isn't a dream, and Angela is still asleep. Girls, why don't you go ahead into the kitchen?" Billy suggested while smirking at the sad look that we can all see on Pauls face.

Paul was the first to leave; he didn't say much, just that he had to go to work. Nobody was more surprised at him than at that moment. Paul absolutely despises working at the construction site, and he especially hates his foreman.

Emily and I left Billy's a little after Paul to speak to the elders. We were to inform them not only of Bella's mission, but of Paul's imprint with Angela Webber.

Making our way towards Harry and Sue Clearwater's house was soothing. Emily and I didn't have to have words spoken, we can just hold hands and be happy. Walking up the steps I noticed that Seth was in his room and Leah (uh-oh) was in the living room. I gulped loudly because Leah is the only woman to ever scare me other than my imprint...and maybe one Isabella Swan. Also Leah and I happened to date when we were in high school and when I went 'missing' when I phased, Emily came down to help her cousin search for me. Oh, and did you notice the fact that Emily is Leah's cousin? There is going to be some tension while Emily and I are here.

Knocking on the door, I wrapped my arms around Emily and smiled down at her. Our moment was ruined when Leah opened the door and sobbed before taking off up the stairs. Sue came out of the kitchen and smiled slightly when she saw Emily and I.

"Come on in kids," Sue said wiping her hands on the dishtowel thrown over her shoulder.

"Hi aunt Sue. Oh, you'll never believe it!" Emily exclaimed, "Paul IMPRINTED! PAUL!"

"Oh, who is this poor girl?" Sue asked, smiling at us.

"Angela Webber, she's Bella Swan's friend. She lives up in Forks," I said. "Is Harry here?"

"He's in his office dear, just go on back," Sue told me.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Harry was surprised when we told him what we observed with Bella and Embry, and hell, the fact that Embry may phase. He had this look in his eyes...I don't know what it was but it was kind of scary. I think that he knows something concerning Embry.

Old Quil was the same way, standing stock still. Especially when he was told of Paul imprinting. They already know about Bella helping (and consequentially the whole lotion thing) and they agree that she should find a way to keep a journal. I think that the idea of her hiding it with her uh...products sounds like a good idea until a female vampire goes snooping around. Maybe with the food, I don't think that a vampire would go snooping around in food. I'll talk to Bella about it the next time that I see her.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

Knowing Jared, he and Kim probably would have stayed until Angela and Bella left.

Paul, Jared, and I met up for our weekly meeting in a clearing in the deep of the woods. In our wolf form, we were able to see exactly what happened after I left Billy's house. Chief Swan was not happy about learning his daughter fell off of a cliff, especially when it was because of Jacob and Embry's horse play. Though Embry seemed to put on a calm facade, we knew he couldn't have been more terrified. His scent reeked of fear from what Jared observed.

Later on in the day when Emily sent me out to get some milk since Paul drank the last of it, I ran into Embry. Of course, knowing his disliking of me,I surreptitiously glanced at Embry; his body temperature is steadily rising every week and his height is growing impeccably fast. He should be able to turn soon. But the one thing that I do not understand is _how_. He's from the Makah Rez. This is going to be one messed up pack.

**Bella's POV:**

I hate Monday's. I really do. Not only do I have to wake up at a specific time, but I had two days of sleeping in until way after noon and have to return to my internal clock, it sucks. Right now, I think that if today was sunny then it would be the best Monday in existence. Making my way out towards my truck I see the sun trying to peek through the cloud cover, and I am hoping that the sun comes out and stays out for today at least. I don't want to run into any Cullens today.

By the time that I make it to the school, the sun is hidden behind the clouds and the stupid shiny Volvo that Edward 'Creeper' Cullen drives is three spots down from where I normally park and he's standing by the door watching me. Um, Stalker Alert much? _I think someone needs to get a life. I guess it's a good thing that I used the lotion and have the bracelet that Sam and the boys gave me,_ I thought.

Getting out of my truck, I make my way towards Angela and Ben who she is asking to the dance. Ben said yes and Angie looked slightly happy and in pain. Odd combination, specially for her.

"Hey Angie, what's wrong?" I asked as I came up behind her, putting my arm around her waist.

"Well, you know how I have that crush on Ben?" she asked, not waiting for me to answer before barreling on, "well, I don't think I like him anymore, but I'm not sure why," she sighed.

"I'm sure you'll find out in time, maybe it's because you met your soul mate?" I asked her, inwardly smirking at the truth behind my words.

"You think so?" she asked, turning her head to look at me.

"Yup. Anything's possible my dear Angela, and in time I believe you will find that out."

"That sounds like you're accepting me as your soul mate Bella," Mike said coming up behind me trying to wrap his arms around me and kiss me on the cheek.

"Mike, get lost," I hissed out, stepping backwards onto one of his feet. "And you are definitely _not_ my soul-mate."

"You're just saying that dear. I am and you know it," he responded blithely before walking off. I glanced at Angie and saw that she had the same look of horror on her face that I'm pretty sure I have on mine.

"So, Angie. How long has he been crazy?" I asked her, half wondering.

"I heard he was dropped on his head a lot as a baby. Maybe that has something to do with it?" she responded.

"Sometimes the asinine amount of bad parenting is awful," I mutter before hooking arms with her and leading her towards our first class of the day. When we got there, we saw that we had a sub, and it was another vampire. I'm starting to wonder how many of them there are in this coven of theirs.

"Hello class!" the vampire lady said, way too enthusiastically for a Monday morning. "My name is Esme Cullen," here she paused in her speech to turn around and write her name in perfect calligraphy before resuming her prattle. "I will be your English teacher for the next two days while Ms. Wickett is out sick." _Lovely, just what we need. A school infested with vampires,_ I thought before she got on with our lesson of Nathaniel Hawthorn's, _The Scarlet Letter._

It's a good book, that I would have to admit, but I just hope that we don't need to analyze the first sentence. The whole "_A throng_..." shit going on, how the "A" is symbolism for independence and freedom and a unique identity, while the juxtaposition of "throng" signifies a crowd, and absolutist ideals (especially during the Puritan times). I've heard that speech one too many times. Of course as I think that she goes on and talks about it. Lucky me (can you hear the sarcasm?). She must have caught me rolling my eyes because she calls on me to 'figure' it out.

So, I told her. I told her everything there could be known about the book. I told her about the entire first sentence, I told her the symbols of the A, the meteor shower, Pearl, everything. Even the history of Nathaniel Hawthorn, how he dropped the e from his last name because he was ashamed of his ancestors (who were judges during the Salem Witch Trials), how he was a feminist sympathizer (joining the Seneca Falls Convention of 1848), how he worked in the Boston Custom House and how he came upon the story of the Scarlet Letter through that.

To say that the whole class was shocked was to put it lightly. And to finish it off, I couldn't help but be cheeky and say something stupid. Mainly: "And there you have it folks, _The Scarlet Letter_ 101." Right after that the bell rang too, so I smoothly made my way to the front of the class and gave a sarcastic bow before moving out the door to wait for Angie.

"Bella, you are my hero," she claimed when she saw me, I smirked and raised an eyebrow. "How did you know all that stuff?" she asked as we walked down the hall.

"Learned it all last year. I wonder if tomorrow she'll let me talk about my opinions on the symbols and the characters. It'd be great fun don't you imagine. Hell, maybe even the next time that the English teacher is out they can just get me to sub for them. All I would need to do is get out of my classes for the day. Imagine the fun in that," I told her, smirking even more.

"I don't think that the school would go for that. So, what do you wanna be when you grow up? Cause you'd make on hell of a chef or even a teacher." That was something that I wasn't too sure about myself. I love to cook, and I'm passionate about English.

"I'm not sure, I love to cook, and if I do say so myself, I'm pretty damn good at that, but I'm also passionate about English as well, or at least American Lit. That is a tough decision my dear," I told her before I split off from her at my Spanish class. Of course, hers was next door to mine so we could stay out and talk until just before the bell rang (which is what we did of course). The rest of the day sped by until lunch. It. Was. Awful. Simply put. By the time that Angie and I got to our table with the rest of our 'friends' Lauren had spilled half of her soda down her white top and tried to blame it on me. Then Jessica mentioned that Edward Cullen was staring at me. Oh the joy.

When I found where he was, sitting two tables away from his family, I debated quickly with myself whether I should go over and see what he wanted or not. I chose the latter and sat down next to Angie, who laughed and told me I was being rude. I looked up at her, and then glanced at Ominous Edward. He was crooking his finger at me, ordering me to come sit next to him. Yeah right.

"I think he wants you over there Bella," Jessica said. Sighing, I made my way over with my Pink Lemonade and stood across from him.

"What do you want?" I asked, not pleasantly, but not rude either. More...exasperated I think.

"To get to know you better," he did that half-smile thing again. Someone should tell him that it's not handsome at all. Next thing I know is that he's frowning and there's loud laughter coming from his bulky brother and a smirk on the Barbie sister's face.

"What did I say?" I asked, completely confused.

"You don't like my smile?" he asked me, completely serious. _Oooh, that. _

"Not that half-smile thing you do. It's creepy, and it makes you look like you're in dire need of a shit," I told him, I was being quite honest here. He did say that he wanted to get to know me better. He really shouldn't have asked. Then to pour it on _real_ thick, I looked down and pretended to be sad and told him that it was a real shame he couldn't come to La Push this past weekend, only to see what he said.

"First Beach you mean?" he asked me. I nodded yes while chancing a glance at his family, the blonde female was glaring at me while Alice—the short pixie one—was smiling brightly at her companion. "My family and I are banned from going there, have been for generations," Eddie said, trying to sound regretful, but it was difficult for him to hide the disdain in his voice when speaking about La Push and First Beach. I wanted to hit him. Badly.

"Oh, Sam said something along those lines as well on Saturday, but he wouldn't elucidate it, it made me upset. I don't like not knowing things," I replied as the bell rang. "Are you coming?" I asked when he made no move to get up. He shook his head, staring at the table top. I shrugged and made my way towards Angela who was holding my bag for me.

"So, what did he want?" she asked me, laughing at my miffed face.

"To get to know me better," I mocked.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

"I know what you are," I told him that weekend. He decided that he was going to buy me dinner at a fancy restaurant while everyone else that we went to school with had fun at the dance...in the hotel next door.

Edward looked at me then, like he was shocked. "What do you mean 'I know what you are'? I'm just a normal human being," he said, trying to confuse me.

"I call bull-shit on you. You are a vampire." I stated it simply for him, so he didn't have to try to beat around the bush.

"How?"

"I know the La Push stories. I grew up there. And it doesn't help that my mom believes in them. And you guys didn't help yourselves either. You're too graceful, your voices are too even and other worldly. You never eat—I have a suggestion about how to make that look more real by the way—and you're too cold to the touch to be human. I noticed that with the Doctor," I told him. "And I'm not stupid. I figured it out on my first day here."

"So those mutts didn't tell you then?" he growled out through clenched teeth.

"Mutts?" I asked, cocking my head to the side, pretending I don't know. If I can get him to say Sams name then he's broken the treaty and they would either have to leave or be destroyed.

"Your La Push friends," he murmured.

"Only as bed time stories," I replied back, a little down. "I don't know much else though, only that you're a vampire," I lied, hoping he would tell me.

"Some of us have powers. I can read minds and that's a pain, but in a fight it's slightly good, Alice-"

"She's the short pixie one right?" I asked, making it as if I have no clue who she is.

"Yes, she has vision's of the future, nothing is set in stone and the best ways to get around her knowing is if you change your mind a lot in a short amount of time. Jasper—Alice's mate and the one who's always in pain—is an empath. He can feel and manipulate emotions around him, and it comes in handily while trying to control Emmett—he's the bear like one—only has his strength. Rosalie, she's got her beauty but not much else, she's uptight and a real pain. Carlisle—he's the doctor—has control over his blood-lust which allows him to work in hospitals, and Esme—she was the sub for English on Monday and Tuesday—she's got her compassion. She just loves everyone that she meets."

"What else is there to being a vampire," I asked, completely curious now.

"Not much, you live for eternity, none of the myths are true—so no stakes, or garlic, or sunlight—the last doesn't kill us, but it makes us sparkle," he told me. I'm just sucking all of this up, hoping that he doesn't realize what's actually going on with this.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

The next day he took me to meet his family. Properly. After a night full of questions (on both sides, he asked me when my birthday was: May 13th, only a few months away)*, he drove me home with enough time for me to make dinner for Charlie.

That night, I woke up in the middle of the night again, with my window open and me freezing cold. I glanced around quickly and saw that no one was in my room. Getting out of my bed, I rushed to my window and closed it while looking outside. I saw the paleness and bronze hair of Edward Cullen. _I really need to talk to dad about doing something about this window. I'm getting _extremely tired_ of the Cullen coming into my room, _I thought before climbing back into my bed.

I woke up again when my alarm went off at seven, half an hour before dad went to leave for work. I quickly got ready for school while thinking of a way to ask if something could be done about my window. As soon as I was finished brushing my teeth, I made my way downstairs and caught Charlie before he was out the door.

"Dad, can you wait a minute?" I asked him, reaching out to grab his shoulder. He turned and looked at me, and nodded.

"What do ya need Bells?" he asked, glancing at his wristwatch.

"I woke up in the middle of the night last night because my window was opened, and I know that I had it closed last night. Is there anything that can be done to stop that from happening again?" I rushed out.

"Your window came open in the middle of the night?" he said incredulously.

"Yeah, do you think that you could nail it down or something?"

"I'm sure I can get one of the boys to help out, Paul works in construction, maybe he would do it. Can we talk about this later sweetie?" dad asked, glancing at his watch again. "I need to get to work, Mark said that he had to leave for something as soon as I got there," he continued.

"Yeah, alright, that should be fine. Do you want me to send him a text? I'm sure he would love to discuss it with you?" I questioned, getting a nod in return, I started to shove my dad towards the door so he could get to work, before I grabbed a banana for breakfast and left for school.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

When I got home from school that day, I immediately started to write down what I learned about the Cullens from Edward the weekend before. During school I had sent a text to Paul asking if he could come to Forks for dinner so my dad could talk with him about construction-y stuff so when the doorbell rang, I wasn't surprised to see that it was Paul.

"Come on in, Paul, I'm just writing some stuff down. Feel free to have a seat. Do you want anything to drink?" I asked, as I showed Paul in.

"Whatever you have is fine, and where's your bathroom?" he asked.

"Up the stairs, at the end of the hall." He grunted in response and walked off while I went into the kitchen to start dinner and to continue writing. I glanced up when he pulled out the chair across from me and smirked when he started to salivate when he smelt the lasagna in the oven.

"How are things?" he asked. It was a very simple question, but it could mean so many things.

"Angie's fine, if that's what you're wondering," he sighed in what sounded like relief. "I'm okay...creeped out some. Do you remember Mike Newton from the beach a couple of weeks ago? Well, he's convinced that I'm his soul-mate. I'm documenting," I told him while making a gesture towards the few sheets of notebook paper. "I figure that as soon as I'm done writing, I'll give it to you so you can give it to Sam. It seems like the best option at this point, no greedy eyes if you get my meaning."

"That does seem like a good idea, so we'll get updates when you do?" he asked as I nodded my head. "Billy was right, you _are_ smart. Do you have any idea when they'll be gone by?"

"Hopefully my birthday. From this weekend, I know that Alice doesn't take 'no' for an answer, so no matter how much I say I don't want a party, I'm sure I'll get one. Maybe I will end up giving myself a paper cut or something," I said. About then there was a door slamming outside. I got up and looked out the kitchen window and saw that it was Charlie, with Sam pulling in behind him. "Why is Sam here?" I asked Paul.

"He just got promoted today, he's my new foreman. Apparently your dad called earlier and wanted to speak with someone about a project for the house," Paul told me, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Makes sense," I muttered, getting out a can of beer for the both of them and setting it on the table. Dad and Sam came in at that point, and I heard them both inhale appreciatively.

"Smells good Bells," Dad said after coming in the kitchen, Sam following behind him, nodding his head quickly.

"Thanks dad. Sam, how's Emily going to take me feeding you?" I asked, glancing at him when he laughed.

"She finds it funny that I think another woman's cooking is as good as hers," he told me. Made dad and Paul laugh as well.

"Yeah, Emily's cooking is wonderful," Paul said in delight, "but I think yours takes the cake," he told me.

"Thanks, it's almost done. Dad, did you think about my question from earlier?" I questioned, turning to look at him.

"I've been meaning to add on to the house for years now Bells. I always hoped that if you ever moved in with me that you would have your own bathroom, I know that the one we have is cramped, and I thought you might like your own," Dad told me. "Maybe throw in a garage with one of those deep freezer things to store all the fish," he added.

"That would be amazing, but where would you put it? There's that tree next to my room," I reminded him.

"That tree has stopped blooming, and I was thinking about getting it down soon anyways. I don't want any over eager guys trying to get into your room while I'm trying to catch up on my beauty sleep," dad joked as I pulled out the lasagna and got down some plates. "How long do you think it would take to build that Sam?" dad asked.

"Maybe a month if we can get all the supplies within the next couple of days. Two months at the latest. We'd be able to have the foundations for it done in the first week depending on the weather," Sam responded as I set plates in front of him and Paul before going back for my own and my dads. "This is amazing, Bella," Sam moaned after he had his first bite.

"Thanks Sam. Dad, when you were thinking about this, have you thought about where I'm going to sleep? I mean, you may enjoy sleeping on the couch, but that thing is uncomfortable," I told him.

"Well, you could always have my room. I don't mind sleeping on the couch for a month or so. You'd just have to get up earlier," dad told me.

"If you want to, you could stay with Emily and I. She's been dying to get to know you more, but you'd still have to get up pretty early to make it to school on time," Sam said.

I was hesitant to answer, because not only did I not want to impose, who was gonna take care of Charlie? My thoughts must have shown on my face to them, because dad piped up next.

"If you're worried about me, don't be kiddo, I've had 17 years of living without your help. While the food might be awful, I'll survive and you'll only be a few miles down the road."

"I wouldn't want to impose on you or Emily Sam. At least talk about it with her please?" I asked him, realizing that while my dad was right, I didn't like it.

"I will, and I'll let you know when you sign the contract chief," Sam said towards my dad. After that business talk went away and the three men just started gossiping like people do in small towns.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

***I have decided that Bella's birthday needed to be changed. As she's in her junior year, she should have them gone by the time that they start getting ready for tests and exams. That way she doesn't have to spend the summer with the Cullens and she can start getting to know Embry a bit more as well as the rest of the pack. **

**I have no idea when I will have the next chapter up by, I still have other stuff that needs to be written, and for the next week, I'll be out of town. **

**Any ways, let me know what you all think about this chapter.**


End file.
